Don't Make A Cage Angry
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: There are two people in Johnny's life that you should NEVER touch. His daughter, and his 'ex-wife.' ONESHOT Cageblade


_**You know that scene in MKX were Johnny stops Sonya from killing Kano? How about we reverse their roles a bit...**_

 _ **First Mortal Kombat fic (or should it be fik?)**_

 _ **Oh and before you read, Johnny is a bit OOC in this one.**_

* * *

Sonya gritted her teeth in annoyance as she struggled with the chains holding her against the chair. She couldn't believe she got captured, by _Kano_ of all people!

She was a General, damn it! She should be able to avoid situations like this! Otherwise her training meant nothing.

"I don't know why you keep struggling, sweet cheeks, you ain't getting out." Kano called as he walked into the room, a smirk on his face.

Sonya glared at him, not saying a word and not showing her annoyance from the nickname. He did it to get a reaction out of her, which she wouldn't give him.

Rule number 1: Never show _any_ type of weakness.

Although she broke that rule when she almost killed him for threatening Cassie. She probably would have if Johnny hadn't stepped in.

Kano pulled out a knife and stroked his beard with his other hand as he seemed to be in deep thought. "How should I kill ya...any suggestions, _General?"_

Sonya responded by spitting in his face, her temper getting the best of her.

Kano growled and wiped the spit of his cheek, he glared at the woman. She smirked at him, she didn't show any sign or fear as he walked towards her, knife raised. She just tilted her head up, the smirk never leaving her face.

It didn't even disappear when he slashed her cheek with the knife.

"Forget killing ya, torturing is a lot more fun!" He growled, throwing the knife and catching it again with his mechanic arm. If he did it with the other arm and caught it the wrong way he'd cut himself, which would probably make Sonya even more confident.

Sonya's heart was beating faster than ever, not as fast as when Johnny almost died, but a close second. She didn't show anything though, Kano would just get a laugh out of that, and she _refused_ to give him that.

Kano raised his knife, but before he could injure the General further, the door burst open.

Sonya's emotionless mask dropped, along with her heart, as the door burst open and she heard Cassie's frantic scream. "Mom!"

Kano smirked when he _finally_ saw a look of fear on Sonya's face. "Looks like daughter decided to join the party," he grinned.

Cassie ran in, followed by Jax and Johnny. Two with a look of fear and worry on their faces, one looking completely livid.

Johnny was wearing his trademark black sunglasses so Sonya couldn't see his eyes. And she was glad she couldn't. His body language and the look on his face already made her shiver, she was pretty sure she would actually be scared for _Kano_ if she could see his eyes.

Kano didn't seem to realize this and grinned as he put his human arm around Sonya's shoulders, making sure to keep his hand from her face. She'd probably bite his fingers off.

The three people stopped in their tracks, Cassie looking restless as she bounced a little on her feet, forcing herself not to run up to Kano and shadow kick the hell out of that bastard.

Jax looked pretty much the same, his mechanic hands clenched into fists.

Johnny just stood there, arms crossed. No clever or sarcastic remarks, no worried looks, just plain anger. That small action Kano just pulled made him clench his jaw and _probably_ narrow his eyes, Sonya couldn't be sure because of the glasses.

This was completely out of character for him.

Kano grinned. "Oh look, husband decided to show up too! Along with the used to be zombie!" The half mechanic man whistled and two Black Dragon members ran in.

Sonya decided it probably wouldn't be the best time to mention that Johnny was her _ex_ -husband. The movie star looked pissed off already, no need to make it worse.

Jax gritted his teeth. "I'll hold 'em back," he offered, eyes narrowed.

Johnny nodded. "Cass, go help General Blade. I'll deal with Kano." He muttered, his voice a deadly calm that Sonya blinked in surprise.

That, and the fact that he had called her _General Blade._

Cassie seemed to notice that too, she mimicked Sonya's reaction, before running her way just as Jax and Johnny moved.

While Jax dealed with the two Black Dragon members, Cassie worked on freeing her mother from the chains. Although it went a little bit slow, seeing as both women were a bit distracted by watching the male Cage fight Kano.

Johnny was glowing with rage, not the usual green, but the red that Sonya rarely saw.

He was silent as Kano stood in front of him. "If it isn't the actor, I'll beat you easily without your stunt doubles."

"You think I don't do the fights myself? Typical, I'll just show you," Johnny shrugged.

Kano growled and put his knife in his boot. "C'mon Cage, let's dance."

If Cassie had gum in her mouth, it would have dropped to the ground seeing as her jaw fell open as she watched her father fight. Sonya had a similar reaction, both women knew he could fight, but they'd never seen him fight as brutal as _this._

Kano had been defeated already, but Johnny just kept going.

Jax had defeated the two goons and was now watching the scene along with the two women. His eyebrows rose, not used to seeing the goofy, sarcastic Cage like this.

And the fact that he took of the sunglasses was surprising too.

Johnny dropped to the ground, his legs apart in a perfect split as he delivered three painful blows to Kano's lower section. While the other man groaned in pain, Johnny quickly used the opportunity and grabbed Kano's head, keeping it still as his knee came in contact with the mechanic man's face. Hard.

Blood was coming out of Kano's mouth, but he didn't stop.

He dropped him and walked up to the mechanic man on the ground, crouching down beside him, in the middle of the fight, Kano's knife had slid out of his boot and Johnny grabbed it.

He grabbed a hold of Kano's hair and roughly pulled his head back, the knife placed at his throat.

Kano's breath hitched and Johnny rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face as he dropped the knife and proceeded to smash the man's head into the ground repeatedly. He didn't stop, just kept going. The three people in the room were pretty sure that the actor was going to kill Kano.

They couldn't let him do this, as much as they wanted Kano dead, this wasn't right.

"Johnny!"

The man stopped, not because someone called his name, but the fact that _Sonya_ said it. She didn't say Cage, or dickhead, or asshole, or any other insults. She said _Johnny._

He looked up, she was out of her chair and standing beside his daughter. Cassie and Sonya both wearing the shell-shocked expression as they watched him.

Johnny got up and walked away from Kano's broken form, he was still alive, they could tell from the pain filled groans the man let out.

He stopped right in front of the two most important women in his life, still not saying a word, scaring them. The Johnny they knew couldn't _stop_ talking, this one was _way_ too silent.

Both of them jumped as he suddenly pulled Sonya into a hug, almost crushing her. Cassie's eyes met Jax's, he looked as surprised as her.

Under normal circumstances, she'd take a picture of this and send it to Jacqui and Takeda immediately. Not to Kung Jin, he'd probably make a stupid comment. Or not, you never knew with that guy.

But then again, Takeda was unpredictable as well with his mind reading skills. But at least Cassie knew that he would act positively.

The lieutenant let out a sigh of relief as she heard her father mutter "You called me Johnny."

Sonya just nodded and returned the hug.


End file.
